A Hidden Past
by ChaChaBabyDragon
Summary: Before we first see her in the baseball field, Victoria had a past. A quaint life with an adopted sister and a widowed mother that all tragically ended during the Salem Witch Trials.
1. Preface

**STORY I WROTE MANY YEARS AGO IN SEVENTH GRADE. IT IS HORRIBLE I WON'T LIE, BUT I DECIDED TO PUBLISH IT ANYWAY SO AS IT'S NOT A TOTAL WASTE. I KNOW IT'S BAD SO ANY AND ALL FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED. TWO CHAPTER STORY ON A LITTLE THING I WOULD LIKE TO CALL: VICTORIA'S PAST.**

**PREFACE**

I could hear my name being called; a chant. So many emotions behind it, love, hate, anger. Only one voice spoke of love, only one ached for me to be away from here. I used to be loved; now I'm shunned by even my own mother. Then shrieks came from the chanters, and an iceberg smashed into me. How was that possible when I'm being burned at the stake?


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't make the stitches so close together Victoria. " my mother scolded.

"Yes mother." I stated simply.

"Did you have a nice time at the bazaar today?" she asked

"Yes, Lillian bought a guitar, she plays wonderfully. Also there was a man on witch trial. "

"Was he rejected by the water?"

"No he was innocent." I said a little more quietly. I had no idea why but I had a feeling of attachment to him. I wished he were here right now. It wasn't fair. Accusing innocent people to die, and if they don't die one way they'll die another. Life is harsh, until it ends, full of pain, misery, and only a few glimpses of light; only a few moments where you get to be happy.

"What was he accused of?" mother asked again.

"His eyes turn from a deep burgundy to black, and he was suspected of being the cause of the murders in Peabody."

"That's very unusual. Poor Peabody, it's always been such a quiet small town. "

"Yes, but he was innocent." I counteracted.

"Yes, that's true, I suppose we'll never understand the concepts of witchcraft. "

"No " I said.

"Victoria, I've run out of fabric, could you please go to the bazaar again and bargain with someone for a cream colored cloth? "

"Of course, mother. " I stated.

I went outside casually, nodding and smiling to everyone I saw. Trying to be a proper lady. I've always loved running and the outdoors, but society saw it as a curse on women to be like that. So my mother sent me to a finishing school in New York when I was ten. That's where I met Lillian. We became best of friends there. After three years at that dreaded school, we were finally declared acceptable for society. Two years after that Lillian's parents died of an unknown disease, leaving Lillian without a soul in the world except me. We graciously took her in, so now she's family.

As I walked the three miles back to the bazaar, I saw Lillian linking arms with the local rascal, Jeremiah Montgomery. He was always into some sort of mischief, though never law breaking. Lillian caught my eye and winked, too quickly for Jeremiah to catch. I smiled at her. I made a prediction in my mind that there would be a wedding within the next three months.

I finally reached the bazaar, the festivities still raging on. I found a booth selling fabrics.

"Hello, I'd like three yards of this cream fabric please." I said politely.

"Dat be fiiiiive kents! " the lady said, obviously Irish.

"Hmm, I don't seem to have that much. " I said.

"Den be goin now! I dunt hav time fur yoo. " she said rudely.

"Wait, how about I show you a little card trick, and make it three cents?" I bartered.

"Wat be da card trik? "

"Oh something very wonderful. "

"Well den sho it!" she called.

( just use your imaginations as to what card trick she did. ) By the time I finished the trick, I had found her card and made it fly from her hand to mine. Big mistake. She stared at me in horror.

"WITCH! WITCH! WITCH!" she cried. Fear shot right through me. I had just shown her a card trick! Not made an account of witchcraft! Every eye was on me then, I could sense them ready to charge at me.

"NO! NO! I'm not a witch! I just showed her a card trick that's all!" I yelled in self-defense, I don't remember when I've ever been so scared.

"SHE MAD A CARD FLI OUTTAMA HAND INTO HERS! SHE BE A WITCH " She cried, her eyes were almost popping out of her head.

"No It's just a card trick! " I told everybody.

"Make way! Make way!" boomed a voice from the crowd. The priest. "You!" he boomed, pointing at me. "I've always had my suspicions about you! Witch trial! Come, we see if the water rejects her!" he boomed. No I wasn't going to do this!

I picked up my skirts and ran, ran as fast as I could. I could hear the mobs chants behind me. I still ran; though my lungs and legs were screaming at me to stop. I continued to run.

I saw Lillian, just on the verge of kissing Jeremiah. _Sorry, Lilly, but that's gonna have to wait_. I said to her, telepathically. She immediately looked up and saw me. She understood what was happening. She immediately got up and started running with me.

"Victoria what did you do? "

"Bargaining... card trick... witch! "

"Oh my God Victoria, run or you'll be killed! " she said.

"That's my plan! " I said and continued running. "Stop Lilly! Live your life unlike me! Marry Jeremiah, have kids. Live!" I said. She stopped dumbfounded, she stopped because she knew that's what I wanted her to do. She honored that.

"Goodbye, Victoria! I love you! You'll always be my sister!" There she went.

I finally reached my house. "Mother! Mother! Hide me please! I've been accused of witchcraft; but I'm not a witch! It was simply a card trick!" I pleaded.

"Victoria! " She gasped. I saw her look out the window and she saw the mob. "You must leave! Go! Now! You are not my daughter! I'll never be the mother of a witch!" She pushed me out; I got one last glimpse before turning my back on her forever.

I gave up. I had nothing to live for. So I welcomed the mob. I let them tie my hands up. I let them mock me; I let them push me into the pond.

I tried to let the water pull me under, tried to let myself drown in it. But I couldn't, I floated to the surface. I was rejected.

"The water has rejected her! She is a witch! Lock her in the jail; She will be burned at the stake, tomorrow!" Cried the pastor.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE FINISHED. SORRY BUT THAT'S JUST THE WAY THINGS ARE. I NO LONGER ENJOY TWILIGHT, THEREFORE I NO LONGER ENJOY WRITING IT. I REFUSE TO WRITE SOMETHING IF I DON'T ENJOY IT. IT COMPLETELY DEFEATS THE PURPOSE.<strong>

**DESPITE THE CRAPPINESS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED SOME OF IT. I KNOW IT'S BAD SO DON'T BOTHER TELLING ME. IT WAS WRITTEN SEVERAL YEARS AGO AS A MIDDLE SCHOOLER AND I HAVEN'T TOUCHED IT SINCE.**

**ADEU**

-Elizabeth


End file.
